World Academy Days
by AccessBlade
Summary: Principal Rome decides that the countries at World Academy W need to interact with humans more. The result? He has six human teens transfer to the school and attend classes with the countries. Things are going to be interesting this year, that's for sure.
1. Chapter One

**I'm still planning School of Nations out, but I also wanted to work on this. I've contemplated this idea for a long time and decided, hell with it I'm going to write it! Besides, it's not like I have to update it every week. Once a month at most. Don't worry, School of Nations will be updated more but for now I'm just going to release this fanfic while I still plan out how the rest of School of Nations will go. **

**This is an AU as Grandpa Rome and Germania are still alive. Grandpa Rome of course starring in the very first chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, World Academy W, or anything else relating to these two topics. I do, however, own the six human transfer students who will definitely make life at the academy interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Charlotte Carson hadn't even started the term at her new school yet and already she could tell that today was going to be one of those 'oh-god-why-the-hell-did-I-bother-getting-out-of-bed' days.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that after an uncomfortable nine hour flight of unbearable silence between her and her twin sister from Florida to London, they had to go straight to the school the two of them would be attending for the rest of their high school term.

Which was approximately two years since she and Samantha upgraded from sophomore to junior and they still had senior to suffer through.

Or maybe it had to do with the fact that after they had an hour's rest in their assigned dorm rooms, Charlotte, her sister and the other four transfer students toured the colossal building that made her old one look like a run down _shack. _Seriously. The campus had to be a mile wide on every angle including the school grounds. It was _that _big.

That was part of the reason of why she was so exhausted. You could not tour a huge school that rivaled... actually, was there any other building that rivaled the hugeness of this academy? Not as far as she knew, but you just didn't walk around for two hours and not feel winded at all. There was also the added bonus of her legs feeling as heavy as lead and ready to crack at the knees at any given moment.

No. The real reason of why she just wanted to flop on to her bed and fall asleep in the clothes she was currently wearing and not wake up until next week was because of the sudden government top secret level revelations that had been dropped on them that they were supposed to nod their heads and accept just like _that_.

World Academy W, it turned out, wasn't just any _ordinary_ prestigious international school in London.

Oh no. It was a prestigious international school in London where the personifications of practically every _country_ that exists on the planet attends at some point in their life. The _personifications _of **_countries_**.

And the muscle toned brown haired man, who was supposed to be their principal, had just claimed that he was _the_ very personification of the once powerful Roman Empire. But they should just call him Rome for short as his formal title was quite the mouthful.

Now he was sitting there and expecting them to take all this to face and act as if it wasn't such a big deal. Or maybe throw themselves at his feet and start calling him his holiness or something along those lines.

_Fat chance, _Charlotte rolled her eyes. You just didn't tell someone this sort of thing and not expect them to stare at you like you suddenly grew three more heads and started foaming at the mouth.

"Well?" Rome asked when it became apparent that none of them were going to say anything. His grin was fading and he was starting to look disappointed.

"Sir... you're not actually serious, are you?" Charlotte said, folding her arms and eying him incredulously. She was not calling him Rome or Roman Empire to his face even if he was the freaking once powerful empire.

"Of course I am!" The man looked hurt at the fact that she didn't believe him. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Charlotte just stared at him flatly. There were a multitude of things she wanted to say to that statement but she settled for the one that was least likely to offend him and have him scrutinizing her every move for the next two years.

"With all due respect, sir, it's not everyday you're told that you're going to be attending a school built specifically for countries and that your principal is the powerful Roman Empire itself."

Complete silence filled the room as her sister and the other transfers stared at her.

Her soon to be principal gave her a blank stare as well before bursting out into laughter that irked her. He continued laughing for three minutes straight and Charlotte felt her temper rising to dangerous levels that would only end in someone being strangled. Luckily for all parties in the room, the man was able to regain control of himself before something within the girl cracked and she acted on what she had been contemplating.

"Of course, of course," He said once his laughter started to die down. "As the centuries go by, I keep forgetting that humans these days have forgotten that their countries have a human form."

_Of course. _Charlotte didn't say it out loud but her expression spoke more than her words would have.

"Back to more serious matters," Rome leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. "I suppose I should explain why you would be attending a school that only countries go to?"

Beside Charlotte, Samantha nodded along with an Australian kid who went by the name of Luke Stephens. Charlotte and the other poor saps sucked into this were just waiting for him to explain why they were even here in the first place. They were still trying to absorb the information he just dropped on them but the shock was dying and down and their curiosity was over putting their disbelief and denial on the back burner. For now.

"You see, the countries who attend this school don't interact with anyone outside beings like themselves. Or rather, the only humans they _will _talk to are those who are high up in their own government and have been sworn to secrecy about the existence of the very land masses they are living on having human form."

Translation: countries only hung out with other countries and interacted with humans in necessary; said humans being high government officials.

"The only time they do communicate with ordinary humans is when they are at war with each other." Rome smile was melancholy for the first time since the six students came into his office. "Which is rather troubling as I want the countries to also talk to ordinary people when they are not fighting as well."

"What does this have to do with us?" An asian girl -most likely Chinese- placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Charlotte didn't know her name because unlike the overly friendly Australian, she didn't even bother introducing herself. "I mean, it is kinda sad that the only time they talk to people is when they're trying to kill the opposition, but what's our role in this?"

And Rome was back to using his idiotic smile again. "_You, _my dear, will be one of the humans around the countries age they can interact with!"

"What?" Was the dumbfounded response.

"I personally picked four students from around the globe to attend the school!" As he said this, Rome was staring at Charlotte and Samantha. "However, two of you are attending this school on recommendation from your aunt."

Both statements were met with many blank stares.

"Then why are there only six of us?" Charlotte finally asked. "Don't you think it would be a better idea to have about twenty students attending? And aren't the teachers human as well?" She should know since her Aunt Carolyn, who she was going to corner once she got the chance to interrogate for answers, happened to be the English teacher. And the one who had referred them to this guy.

"They are. But other than talking to them for anything class related, they don't really communicate that much. Which, as I've said before, is where you come in. They need to learn to be more at ease with humans but I don't want to overwhelm them either with a sudden influx of human transfer students." No one said anything else and after eying each and every one of them, Rome said, "I think that's everything you need to know. Classes start on Monday and you should have already received your schedule in the mail; no doubt you have it with you. If not, ask the secretary at the front to print you a new one."

Charlotte turned on her heel to leave when the former empire's words had her firmly planted on the spot and inwardly cursing at herself for not getting away fast enough.

"All of you, except Miss Charlotte Carson, are free to leave. Miss Carson, stay behind. There's something I just want to talk to you about and I promise it won't take too long." He gave her a warm smile that assured her she wasn't in trouble for anything.

Samantha caught her eye, giving her a slightly worried look. But Charlotte just turned around and avoided her sister's gaze as she directed her attention at the man in front of her, wondering what the hell he wanted.

**XXXX**

"Miss Carson," Rome repeated once the last person shut the door gently behind them and they were the only ones in the room.

Charlotte would have replied in a sarcastic manner, but even she was not going to get herself kicked out of her new school before she attended it, thank you very much.

"Yes?"

Rome smiled sympathetically which had alarm bells in Charlotte's head ringing loud and clear. Being smiled at sympathetically by a principal did not equal a good thing. And if he got the records from her last school, then she could only guess too well what he wanted to talk about.

Yup. Something up there was not in a good mood and for their amusement, they decided to make this day of Charlotte's life miserable.

"Your aunt told me what happened at your other school and I've also received the files." He waved a brown manila folder to emphasize it.

Fantastic.

Hopefully, what the principal knew he would keep to himself. But knowing Charlotte's crappy luck so far, it wouldn't be long before the information got out somehow.

"So you know what happened around the end of my sophomore year." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. A tired sounding one that made it seem as if Charlotte had suddenly grown ten years older.

"Yes. It's unfortunate that something like that had to happen to you and your sister."

Charlotte bit down on her lip so hard that she could taste blood in her mouth. Yeah. It was completely unfortunate that her sister ended up in a two month coma. All because of her and the people she just had to piss off. Those stupid bitches couldn't get even with _her _so they went and took it out on her identical twin sister instead. Everything they wanted to do to _Charlotte _they instead did to _Samantha._

Fucking cowards.

All of them.

But she definitely made them pay for what they did.

"But I can assure you that you and Samantha have nothing to worry about at World Academy W. We look down upon behaviour like that and anyone caught in the act will be strictly punished."

"'Caught in the act?'"

And that was how most bullies got away. Their victims maintained absolute silence in the face of any authority, terrified of what their tormentors would do if they ever found out they had told on them.

The expression on Charlotte's face must have said something as she saw Rome's already sympathetic gaze soften even more. "Of course, it would be a good idea to report anything to the teachers as well. They will know what to do, though I have a feeling that Ms Andrews will be the teacher you will go to the most and she most certainly will act."

Was it that obvious? Then again, Carolyn Andrews was her aunt, the English teacher working at the school.

"Is this all you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Charlotte asked after several minutes of silence where she tried to think of a response and failed.

"That's all." Rome nodded.

And without another word, Charlotte turned away from him and left the office.

The hallway was empty and she was nearly disappointment that her sister hadn't waited outside for her. But then again, it wasn't like she was expecting her to. Not after she practically ignored her sister the entire time after she woke up. In fact, this was exactly what Charlotte wanted.

For Samantha to be independent from _her _and never get involved again in the messes Charlotte started in the first place_. _

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the first chapter of this story. I'm sure you've read many stories in which humans attend World Academy W, but I thought that if given a good enough reason as to why they are allowed to attend a school for countries, it's very plausible. So the idea of Principal Roman Empire thinking that it would be fun for the countries to have humans attend the school came to mind because come on, it would not be out of character for him to do this; hand select humans and then drop them into a country filled school. <strong>

**And yeah, this story is filled with a bit of angst but it's mostly going to be fun and silly times with school drama. Because who doesn't like school drama? But don't worry, things will get more cheerful after this.  
><strong>

**I already have the second chapter typed up, but I am not uploading it till next week. Yes, you can throw stuff at me but I ain't budging. Weekly updates are helpful if you don't want to feel rushed, and trust me, the feeling sucks.  
><strong>

**The main characters are the twins Samantha and Charlotte, but don't worry, you'll definitely see the countries and the other four yes, Charlotte is being even stupider than usual in this story. Stop angsting and go hang out with your sister again! Will you stop letting your freaking guilt conscience take over your mind?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**And now we move on to Samantha's POV at what she thinks about having to attend a school for countries!**

**I'm so happy that people put this story on their favorite and alert lists, but it would be nice to get some reviews too!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Gakuen Hetalia. I do, however, own the six transfer students who suddenly find themselves overwhelmed by the revelation of attending a school for countries and that there are personified countries walking around on the planet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Samantha Carson smoothed the edge of her skirt for the tenth time in the half an hour she had been standing in front of the full body mirror that came with the dorm.

She knew she was being ridiculous about fretting so much about her appearance when she just normally made sure her clothes were crisp and clean and that she looked neat and presentable to everyone she saw, but today she was feeling particularly OCD as she fiddled with various parts of the school uniform that she thought needed adjusting.

The school uniform that the girls had to wear consisted of a white dress shirt and black tie. She wore a white sweater over top and finally a red blazer. The look was complete with a red checkered skirt, black socks that nearly reached her knees and white mary-jane shoes. Samantha twirled around in front of the mirror to make sure that she hadn't accidentally tucked the fabric of any part of her uniform into her underwear or something. That would not be a good way to start the first day at World Academy W.

Spotting the hairbrush she had tossed on her new bed several minutes ago when she checked her uniform, Samantha grabbed it and started combing it through her long dark red hair that tended to make her and Charlotte stand out a lot in a crowd.

The both of them used to hate their hair as several kids during their years at elementary saw it fit to tease them -and not in a nice way either- about it. But her grandmother had told the both of them to be proud as they had very beautiful hair and should cherish what they had instead of longing for something that made them fit in more. After all, there was nothing wrong with being different, despite what most of society thought today.

When she was satisfied that not a single hair was out of place, she took the long strands of hair that curved around her face and pulled them back. Taking a black hair elastic, she tied the two strands back together before clamping down a pink butterfly shaped jaw claw clip on top of it. Examining herself with critical dark blue eyes, she was finally satisfied with the appearance she nearly worked on for an hour.

With a sigh, she allowed herself to plop down onto the edge of her bed and relax until it was time to leave for homeroom.

Ever since the night when the principal had called the transfers to his office to _gently _break it to them that there were personifications of all the world's countries and that _they _were attending the school where said countries came to learn at, Samantha had been a nervous wreck.

How was it possible? She knew that Principal Rome or Mr Roman Empire (what should she address him as again) wasn't lying; he seemed completely serious and sincere when he told them, but it was just so surreal.

Not to mention a lot to take in when they just got off a plane and arrived in a completely different place; their new home away from home.

And so she thought about it Saturday night, which resulted in her getting very little sleep. She thought about it practically all of Sunday when the regular students were due to arrive in the evening; staying in her room and not making a sound as she listened to the activity of friends greeting each other after enjoying their summer vacation. Samantha couldn't help but feel jealous as she eavesdropped from the safety of her room; at least _someone _enjoyed the two month break.

All that thinking and worrying must have taken a bigger toll on her than she thought as she had vaguely remembered it being eight-thirty before waking up to find the sun shining in her eyes and that it was six thirty in the morning the next day.

Standing up, Samantha started pacing around her room. "Kay Sam, you can do this. You're just going to attend a school. In London. That's actually a educational facility for _nations._" She took stopped pacing, took a deep breath, and then continued wearing down the floor. "I mean, how different can it be? They have to look like ordinary humans otherwise... we'd be able to tell they were different... right?"

Okay. She had to stop thinking about that. She was just making things worse for herself and at this rate, she was going to drop dead of a seizure before she even got to the classroom.

A sudden knock at the door made Samantha jump and she whirled in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" A voice called cheerfully from the other side. "Is anyone home?"

"Ah... yes?" Samantha answered back before she could stop herself.

Great. Now that she spoke, she couldn't pretend that she wasn't in her room.

Heart pounding through her ears, Samantha swiftly crossed the room to open the door. Her door had two locks; a bolt and a chain. She undid the bolt of her door and opened it as far as the chain would allow her to. Peering through the crack, she saw a girl around her age with blonde hair and green eyes beaming back at her. Her short blonde hair just touched her shoulders and there was a green ribbon tied around it like a headband; neatly ending in a bow at her nape.

Her sister had taken to tying a ribbon in hair like that except it was a dark blue colour and the part that wasn't tied around her head usually rested on either one of her shoulders.

"Er... can I help you?" Samantha asked, heart still racing. Was the person standing on the other side of the door a country? She had to be; Samantha didn't recognize her as any one of the other transfers. But she looked so human that it was actually hard to tell.

The girl laughed; but it wasn't in a mean way. "You can start by telling me this: are you one of the new transfer students this year?"

"Um, yes I am. I'm Samantha Carson."

"Oh good! I was kinda worried that I might have gotten the wrong room, but I was right!" Eying the chain lock still attached to the door, she frowned. "Aren't you going to undo the lock? I can't exactly help you get to class like this and if we don't leave ten minutes before the bell rings, we'll be late! Though the teachers aren't so touchy about attendance on the first day with us getting out two hours early."

"Right!" At the mention of arriving late on her _first day _in her new school, Samantha hurried to where she had placed her bag earlier and grabbed her dorm key from her desk. Unhooking the chain from the door, she threw it open before slamming it shut and locking it behind her.

Just as she was about to ask the girl to take her to the school, she felt arms wrap around her. "Wha-?"

"I didn't know you were so cute!" The girl squealed.

_Cute? _Samantha blushed. Compliments like that didn't come her way that often. Especially not from other _girls. _

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others later but we have to get to class!" The girl grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the hall of residence (shortened to halls) stairs.

Like the school, the residence hall (she was still trying to get used to the UK terminology, but for now she was going to use the US term for a dormitory) was of massive proportion. Not as big as the actual school itself, but it was still impressive. Samantha vaguely wondered just how much _money _went into building the academy.

Then again, maybe it was because the students weren't exactly ordinary everyday people that they spared no expenses.

Samantha found that she had to keep in step with the girl other wise she'd trip and fault and wouldn't she make a great first impression by tripping and being dragged across the school grounds?

"W-wait! You haven't even told me your name yet!" Samantha said breathlessly. Keeping up with the energetic girl tugging on her arm was a lot of work.

The girl stopped so suddenly that Samantha nearly crashed into her. "That's right!" She rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face and laughed. "Oops, sorry about that!"

Letting go of Samantha's arm, she turned to face her with her hand held out. "My name's Belg- I mean Bella Laurent."

Belg- the only country that came to mind was 'Belgium'.

Maybe this wasn't the best place to say it where they were out in the open campus, but Samantha had thought and thought about it for nearly two days and figured that if she didn't get any confirmation soon, she was going to go insane right there and then.

"Are you Belgium?" She said. She said it so quickly that it even took her a few seconds for the words to register in her mind. "The personified Belgium?"

Bella blinked, surprised before breaking out into a smile. "So you know about _us_?"

"The principal told us when we went to his office Saturday night." Samantha suddenly felt very tired even though she had gotten more than enough sleep the night before. She knew that the principal was telling the truth when he brought them to his office and told them to brace themselves, but the logical part of her mind just couldn't accept that. Now that she had spoken to someone else on school grounds other than the staff, she was finally able to get past that annoying block in her mind.

But now every emotion that had been held back by that logical mind block was no longer checked and she fell onto her knees as the weight of the revelations just suddenly bombarded her.

She was going to a school for _countries._ And she was a _human. _

"H-hey! Are you alright?" Bella's frantic voice cut through the numb shock that was beginning to settle in.

Samantha's lips tilted upwards in a smile. "H-ha... sorry. It just didn't all click together until now..."

Bella helped Samantha up. "That we're countries?"

"Um, yes." What was Samantha supposed to say? That this all felt like a dream? That if she pinched her cheeks, she'd wake up and find out that she's attending an ordinary international school for ordinary kids all over the world?

No, she didn't want to tell the girl who seemed eager to help her out at school that she thought their existences were, well, not exactly logical. Then again, what did she know? They'd been around for a long time with most humans completely oblivious about their existence.

Though instead of getting angry, Bella just smiled. "Don't worry; you aren't the first human to react like this and you certainly won't be the last. Your reaction is perfectly normal. It's those who take it in stride you have to wonder about."

Samantha instantly felt better; it was nice to know she hadn't made a complete idiot of herself.

The blonde wrapped her arm around Samantha's shoulders in a sisterly fashion. "Let's go get you something to drink. You're still a bit pale and I don't want you collapsing in class. And you have nothing to worry about, we're a friendly bunch. We won't bite just because your mind doesn't quite register everything yet."

And for the first time in months, a genuine smile graced Samantha's lips, worries about how she was supposed to present herself to the nations of the world to her twin's sudden distance towards her temporarily forgotten.

Classes hadn't started yet and she already made a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot! I'm done! Just thought I'd introduce Samantha who was mentioned in the previous chapter. As you can see, she's freaking out about the whole ordeal? Ordinary reaction to her sudden situation, don't you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry, I know it's kinda boring at first but I wanted to slowly ease the characters into the story instead of just 'Bam! First day of school and meet the countries!'. But for some reason, the story's turning out to be more serious than I thought... then again, Charlotte and Samantha are dealing with some issues between them so it's to be expected. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do, however, own the new transfer students who are in for an interesting year. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Unlike her sister, Charlotte wasn't worrying about what the other students would think of her.

After waking up an hour before classes started, she stripped out of her pajamas and took a shower before putting on her uniform and giving herself a quick check over. She didn't care about first impressions, but that didn't mean she had to look like a slob. She had a feeling that her fellow classmates would judge what humans were like based on _her._

Not that she cared that much, but still...

"Anyone in there?" Someone was knocking at her door and Charlotte recognized the voice. It belonged to the other transfer student, the asian girl, whose name she had yet to learn. Or maybe didn't hear because she wasn't paying enough attention when introductions were made or something.

Rolling her dark blue eyes, Charlotte called. "Yeah, can I help you?"

"Do you want to walk to the campus together?"

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond with a 'No' when she clamped it shut again. Just because she was avoiding Samantha didn't necessarily mean she had to act like a complete ass to everyone else, something she was well aware of for the past few months. That was probably what spurred her parents' decision of shipping them to a school overseas; so that she and her sister would have a fresh start and that Charlotte would go back to 'normal'.

"Sure. Give me a minute."

Grabbing her school supplies from her desk, she crammed several spiral notebooks and her pencil case into her black and red messenger bag. Grabbing her headphones attached to her new iPod Touch, Charlotte placed them over her shoulders before stuffing the iPod into the pocket of her blazer.

Satisfied that the headphones added that rebellious school kid touch, she opened the door to find that it _was _the other girl who she saw just over a day ago with the other transfers.

**XXX**

"By the way, I never did get your name." Charlotte said as the two of them walked out of the residence halls or halls of residence or whatever they called it in the United Kingdom.

"Well, it's not like I introduced myself like that Luke Stephens kid did. He's from Australia, right?"

"Think so. Has the accent they always portray on television." Charlotte stared at the other girl. "Are you going to tell me what your name is or what?"

Her walking companion smirked. "You aren't very patient, are you? Fine." There was silence and Charlotte waited for thirty more seconds before saying, "Well?"

"Right. My name's Nicole Zheng."

One of Charlotte's eyebrows went up. As far as she could tell, there was hardly any chinese accent in her voice when she spoke in english so she either was born in China and then moved to some place else or she wasn't born in China at all.

"Can't wait to start studying the people here!" Nicole's voice snapped Charlotte out of her musing. The red head turned and stared incredulously at the asian girl. "What?"

"Did you just say you were going to study them?"

Nicole brought out a black journal. "Yeah. It's even better than I thought! I want to know how countries differ from us humans! I couldn't believe my ears when Principal Rome told us," She lowered her voice and leaned towards Charlotte, placing the side of her hand next to her mouth as if she was being discreet, "that we're going to a school for _nations!_"

"Make sure you don't offend anyone. They'll probably think that you think of them as being freaks."

"I do it to ordinary humans too, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

Charlotte made sure to take extra care of getting out of this girl's view as to avoid being observed.

As they walked, the red head realized that the other students were turning to stare at them. Those in mid conversation paused as they directed their attention towards the two human girls before resuming conversation rapidly with their friends, with Nicole and Charlotte most likely being the new topic of school year gossip. Charlotte felt like flipping the other students off, which is something she normally would have done, but doing so would give the countries horrible impressions of what the other humans were like.

And Samantha would most likely get the brunt of her rude gesture as no one could quite tell them apart yet.

"They aren't exactly being subtle, are they?" Nicole sounded amused. She had observed tons of people -peers and adults alike- over the years and was a master of subtlety herself so she could instantly tell if she had caught someone's attention.

"Considering that we're the only humans here right now, it's not that hard to guess what exactly they're talking about."

"Hey! You two!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out from behind them making the two girls stop in place.

_Great. _

Charlotte turned to see who had called them to see... not quite what she was expecting. A boy with white hair and striking red eyes was making his way towards them, smirking as he got closer.

At once, Charlotte could tell the guy was the school rebel. One thing that made it absolutely certain was that underneath the unbuttoned white dress shirt of the school uniform, he was wearing a grey t-shirt with the words 'Deutschen Orden' plastered on it. Over top the two layers of clothing was a red hoodie and in clear view, he wore a silver Iron Cross necklace.

The guy was definitely violating the dress code from what she could see.

"What?" Charlotte said when she was certain he was close enough to hear her.

But instead of being insulted by Charlotte's blatant rude tone of greeting him, the albino snorted. "Are you two transfer students?"

"Depends, have you seen us before?" The red head countered with her own question.

"Dunno. Maybe if you tell the awesome me your name, it might ring a bell."

Nicole clapped a hand over her mouth to try and contain her laughter while Charlotte gave him the flattest look she had in her arsenal. It was just her luck to meet a guy with an ego the size of Texas, too.

"If you want out names," Nicole giggled. "Then just say so."

"Ugh, fine. We'll do it the good old traditional way. Now just tell me who you are." The albino was starting to look impatient.

"Well then, I'm Nicole Zheng."

The two turned to stare at Charlotte, expecting her to introduce herself as well. Finally, she rolled her eyes and said, "Charlotte." They continued to stare at and she glared at them through half-lidded eyes. "Carson. Charlotte Carson."

"There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Nicole said in a slightly teasing tone.

Charlotte ignored her, turning towards the albino. "And now it's your turn. Who are you?"

"Me?" He snorted. "I am _the _Awesome Prussia!" The albino smirked. "Though you may call me Gilbert or 'Your Awesomeness'."

"Last time I checked, Prussia was a dissolved nation." Nicole stated. "Though... just because the country no longer exists doesn't necessarily mean the personification himself is gone, does it?"

Snort. "I'm _that _awesome."

Oh for the love of, what was with this guy? "The only thing that's _awesome _about you is just how big your ego is."

"You are _cold._"

Charlotte rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. I'm going to my homeroom before you make me late. See you later, Nicole."

And she turned away from them, waving her hand as she walked away.

**XXXX**

Ten minutes later and Charlotte was standing outside the room that was listed on her timetable. She had barely made it to the outside of her homeroom when the final bell went off and most of the regular students were scurrying into various classrooms so they wouldn't be scolded by the teachers.

Contrary to what she said to Nicole and the 'Amazing Prussia', the red head had spent the remaining fifteen minutes before she making her debut wandering the halls and ignoring the stares she attracted.

While she stared up at the ceiling to try and bypass the boredom of standing outside and waiting for the teacher as her timetable instructed her to do, she barely missed the woman walking down the hall and stopping right in front of the room Charlotte was waiting next to.

Right away she could tell that this person was a strict, no-nonsense person who did not respond well to any sort of misbehaviour. From her well groomed appearance of the black business suit she was wearing to the stern expression on her face, it wasn't that hard to tell.

"You're the new student?" The teacher asked. "Charlotte Carson?"

Charlotte just nodded.

"Right then. Just follow me to the classroom and we'll have you settled in right away."

As the teacher opened the door and went into the classroom, the red head looked down at her timetable and saw that the teacher's name was Mrs Lewis. Quickly cramming the piece of paper into her pocket, Charlotte followed the teacher inside.

From outside, she could hear various students yelling greetings at each other or just plain yelling at someone who irked them one way or another. They had continued when Mrs Lewis walked up to her desk but seconds after she had just entered, the noise died down and then there was instant silence.

With a sigh, Charlotte turned to face the people who were going to be her peers for the next two years...

...and instantly felt the urge to punch someone in the face.

They were all staring at her. Every single one of them. Some of them were even gawking at her like she was some sort of new specimen no one had ever seen before or like she just walked in wearing a clown suit.

Charlotte decided to glare at them a little; she wanted to let them know she did not appreciate the looks she was getting.

Some of them had the decency to look away or look abashed while others glared back. To those in the third category, Charlotte returned their counter glares.

Then Mrs Lewis cleared her throat, making the red head glance back at her. The teacher was giving her a wry look, but she chose not to comment on anything. Instead, she said, "As I'm sure Headmaster Rome has told you, we're having several new students attending the school this year." Mrs Lewis shot her a look that clearly said 'behave yourself'. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Turning to face her classmates, she sighed. "My name is Charlotte Carson. Nice to meet you."

Her brief introduction was met by instant silence.

Scanning the room, Charlotte could instantly tell that they were making judgements about her already. This made her roll her eyes; apparently nation teenagers did not differentiate that much from their human counterparts.

"So where are you from?" An enthusiastic boy sitting in the middle front row suddenly asked, standing up in his seat. He had straw coloured blond hair and blue eyes that were an unusual shade known to man... the kind models, actors, or anyone else in the biz would kill for.

"The United States-"

That was as far as Charlotte got in her sentence as the boy suddenly whooped, earning extremely exasperated glances from his fellow classmates. Charlotte heard Mrs Lewis sigh from behind her.

"Alright Alfred, settle down. Yes, I know that you're excited because-"

The teacher was cut off when Alfred shouted, "She's one of my citizens!"

So this guy was the one who represented her country? He was obnoxious; definitely obnoxious.

"Can she sit next to me?"

"Alfred, do you see any empty seats around you?"

Alfred eagerly looked around him only to see that the seats to his right and left were unfortunately already occupied. "...oh."

Mrs Lewis merely shook her head. "Charlotte, you can go sit in the back over there."

The girl's eyes followed where her teacher was pointing and she couldn't help but raise one of her eyebrows. Was it just her or was it convenient that her newly assigned seat happened to be in the back left corner of the room, close to the windows?

Ah well, she shouldn't complain about her seating. It wasn't like she wanted to be in a seat where people could gawk at her.

Walking down the aisle, Charlotte hadn't realized that one of the countries had so _nicely _stuck their foot in front of her until she found herself falling forward. Fast reflexes kicking in, the red head threw her hands in front of her so that her face wasn't meeting hardwood floor.

Getting back up, Charlotte's blue eyes glared at the perpetrator of her fall; a latina girl who was giving her a sugarcoated smile as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Charlotte _really _wanted to punch her in the mouth and watch those pearly white teeth fall onto the floor like Chiclets.

Instead, she forced herself off the floor and dusted herself as if nothing ever happened. Securing the strap of her messenger back on her shoulder, she shot the girl a dirty look and continued towards her desk where she plopped herself onto the seat. There wasn't any need to cause an international scandal of some sort just because she got tripped.

But Charlotte could tell that this year was just going to be _fantastic. _

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! Sorry I hadn't posted the chapter yesterday, but I hadn't finished <strong>**it. This one is longer than last week's and I hope it makes up for the late post. **

**Anyone know who the latina is? One of the Latin Americans, that's for sure but I'm going to need help to determine who. And no, I don't think bad of any of the countries in determined area... just needed to start up on just how great Charlotte's day is going so far.**

**Leave reviews! Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry I missed last week, but I hadn't prepared a chapter to upload and I was too lazy to get off my ass and type something up. Besides, I also write for Quizilla and I wanted a bit of a break as well... so... heh. **

**BTW, I'm not going to update every week, just thought I let you know. The only reason I uploaded three chapters in a matter of three weeks is because I already typed them up due to the burst of inspiration I had that particular week. Anyways, time to get a start on the story, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own World Academy Days. I do, however, own the human transfer students. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Hey Nicky, you busy tomorrow?"

Nicole had just barely walked out the door when Gilbert caught up with her. Much to the surprise of a good majority of the student body, she and the Prussian were able to hit it off immediately and by the end of the week, it was as if they had been good friends for _years._ If _that _hadn't been shocking, then they were definitely taken by surprise when she managed to get along with Gilbert's other friends Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefay, Spain and France respectively, as well.

Even if she had to have a long talk with France about personal space and keeping his hands to himself least he suffer a very, very painful experience first.

Nicole looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to recall if she made any plans for Saturday. It was highly unlikely since it was only the end of the first week of her overseas school year but it didn't hurt to check.

Finally, she shook her head. "Nope, not that I know of."

"Awesome!" Gilbert grinned. "You can hang out with me, Antonio and Francis!"

"Please tell me it's rated PG 13 and I won't end up having to go to therapy afterwards." Nicole sighed.

Even though she was friends with them, the Chinese girl was well aware of the reputation the three of them garnered as the 'Bad Touch Trio'. According to the many people who had gone up to her to tell her what her new friends were like, Francis seduced both man and woman alike, Antonio didn't seem to know the definition of personal space either but he only displayed this sort of behaviour towards Romano (Southern Italy) or any of his former colonies who didn't hate his guts and as for Prussia...

...he liked to show off his 'five meters'.

But so far, Nicole had yet to be traumatized. Though she made a note to start hitting any of them if they tried anything perverse on her or anyone else.

"Pfft. No." Gilbert rolled his red eyes. "We're just going to hang out in town and do whatever comes to mind that isn't illegal or shit like that. _Bruder _got on my case last year when the police phoned the school. And _mein gott_..._ grandpa_..."

Gilbert moaned the last part.

Nicole wondered just what in the hell the three of them did, but decided not to ask. If they did anything that resulted her in being behind bars, she would definitely not go out in public with them ever again. "Sounds fine to me."

"Great." Nicole felt her new friend place an arm around her shoulders. "We'll meet you at eleven and go out for lunch before we do the fun stuff!"

"Where are we eating?"

"Dunno. We'll have to look around first, but knowing Francis he wants to go to some French restaurant that serves fancy posh food that barely fills you up and the bill adds up to the four finger range."

Having been forced to listen to Francis' talk about his fabulous fashion and beauty over the past few days Gilbert forced her to sit with them in the cafeteria, Nicole could picture that scenario perfectly in her head.

"Do they even have French restaurants here in the first place? I mean, you know just how well Francis and uh... United Kingdom... Britain... England... you know who I'm talking about, right?" Nicole had already seen the personification of the UK; light blond hair, one of the foulest mouths to have probably existed on this planet and...

...the guy with the biggest , bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen.

"Student Council President Eyebrows, right?"

"Yeah, him. Geez... with the way they get along, would he really allow his eternal rival to set up shop within his boundaries?"

The Prussian smirked. "You'd be surprised... just because they argue like crazy doesn't necessarily mean they don't have a deep respect for each other."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Gilbert's smirk just grew bigger. "You're in for a long wait then. That kind of thing comes around once every blue moon."

**XXXX**

Charlotte looked up when she heard the sound of someone setting a tray at the table she was sitting at. It was dinner time and like a lot of the students at school, she was in the Dining Hall eating the food the had been prepared for them. Seeing as it was Nicole, the red head returned to her meal without so much as a 'hi' as if she never saw the other girl in the first place.

"Rude, much?" Nicole said, pretending to be offended at Charlotte's nonchalant reaction to her arrival.

"You're the one who decided to drop by uninvited." Charlotte pointed out.

Nicole shook her head. After the red head walked away from them when Gilbert decided to introduce himself the Asian had a feeling that by the end of the week, everyone would know who Charlotte was. Even if they didn't know her name, her soon to be fellow peers would still be able to recognize her by appearance.

And she had been right.

Within days, she had managed to draw the interest of the more well known energetic and to be feared students at the school. Whether it was from Alfred of America, Ivan of Russia or Matthias of Denmark, they took it upon themselves to try and break through the invisible barrier she had set up around her that clearly said 'leave me the hell alone'. Though with Ivan, it was more of a 'Become one with me' thing.

And unsurprisingly, there were some girls who already didn't like Charlotte. From what Nicole had gathered through eavesdropping or by being 'coincidentally' around when people spoke, it was because they assumed she was some sort of elitist snob who looked down on others. This made the Observer roll her eyes, but she couldn't exactly blame them for coming up with that conclusion.

Charlotte didn't speak unless it was out of necessity and usually then, her replies were very blunt and/or sarcastic. Or monotone.

As if she didn't have any emotion.

"Well, I just thought I'd say hello." Nicole said, scooping up some of her mashed potato and placing it in her mouth. She had already eaten mashed potatoes for five days straight and she still couldn't get enough of the stuff. Though she made sure to get meat and vegetables as eating only mashed potatoes wasn't good for her health.

"Well you just said it, so now will you leave?"

Nicole frowned. And it wasn't a mock frown either. As much as Charlotte's blunt cynical sarcasm didn't bother her, the girl was just asking to attract the ire of every student at World Academy W. Which was a bad idea in itself as the countries probably had a lot of political power and could make Charlotte vanish off the face of the Earth so that no one would ever know what happened to her other than she 'disappeared'.

"Look, as much as your 'I-hate-the-world-go-fucking-bother-someone-else-you-douche' attitude doesn't annoy me, you mind toning it down a bit? I think you're influencing international affairs and your country already annoys people as it is. No need to give them any more reason to hate America and his citizens." Nicole had gotten a first hand experience at just how overbearing and annoying Alfred F. Jones could be when he bounded up to her during science and proclaimed himself as being the hero for his introduction.

"Wow, so you _do _know what sarcasm is."

Nicole sighed, feeling the sudden urge to slam her head very, very hard against a brick wall. Hell, the brick wall was probably less stubborn than the red head!

"Veh~! Do you mind if we sit here?" Both girls looked up towards the direction of the voice and saw a boy with short brown hair that had a curl sticking out of it staring at them with a goofy smile. Well, Nicole _thought _that it was them he was staring at; she couldn't tell since he had his eyes _closed. _

"_We?_" Charlotte asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Ludwig and Kiku are going to sit here once they get their food!"

Charlotte stared at the boy for several seconds before downing the bottle of coke she had bought earlier and grabbing the apple she had yet to finish. "Well, I'm done here. See ya." And then took the tray and got up from the table walked away.

Nicole and the boy she had recognized as the pasta loving northern half of Italy (or just Italy) who was in her cooking class watched Charlotte put away the tray before exiting the dining hall.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nicole glanced at the Italian and flinched at the whipped puppy look that had materialized on his face. His name was Feliciano Vargas; it was hard not to know who he was since he was always asking if they were going to cook pasta in every home economics class in which the poor teacher would always respond with an exasperated _no. _

"Ahh... no..." Nicole said, startled by her classmates' teary eyed expression. "She's just... well, she acts like that towards _everyone _so it's not your fault. She just has some... issues to deal with." Which Nicole was certain wasn't a lie at all; just something that was unconfirmed.

Italy looked as if he wanted to ask what it was when he was interrupted by the appearance of his friends.

One of them was a tall muscular boy with slicked back blond hair. He was wearing glasses and had intimidating blue eyes that gave off the impression that he was always glaring. Standing next to him was a shorter, slimmer asian boy with neat short dark hair and brown eyes resonating an aura of calmness.

Standing next to each other, Nicole noted, they made an interesting contrast in appearance.

"Feliciano, you weren't bothering her were you?" The blond asked, glancing at the brunet.

"No, he wasn't." Nicole said quickly, one glance at the Italian telling her that he looked ready to burst into tears if she didn't do something quickly. "He just asked if the spots were free and I said yes."

"Was that Carson-san who was storming off?" The other boy asked.

So he was Japanese; the prefix he had added at the end of Charlotte's name clinched it.

"Which one?" Nicole asked. "There are two of them."

Out of the six human transfer students, it was Samantha and Charlotte who had garnered the most attention. It must have been the fact that they were identical twins; though she heard that Alfred had a twin brother as well but Nicole had yet to see him on school grounds, so she wasn't so sure if the rumour was true.

Besides, one Alfred was enough.

"Erm... the more temperamental one. She's in one of my classes but I am more acquainted with the one named Samantha."

"Charlotte Carson. Yeah, that was Charlotte." Nicole gestured to the unoccupied chairs. "Sit down. By the way, I'm Nicole Zheng. Eastern style, Zheng Nicole."

"...I see." The boy's brown eyes then widened and he bowed as if in apology. "Sumimasen, I did not introduce myself. I am Honda Kiku, Japan."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, Northern Italy!" The brunet introduced himself next.

They all looked to the blond expectantly. After several seconds of silence, the blond cleared his throat before speaking. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany. I believe you have already met my older bruder."

Nicole laughed. "So _you're _Gilbert's little brother." She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance. Especially around the eyes."

Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples and taking a seat at the table quickly followed suit by Feliciano and Kiku. "He's spoke of me?"

Nicole smiled. "Of course he has! You're his younger brother!"

"Should I assume that he hasn't said anything good?"

"Well, he says you have to get out more and learn to be less stiff like you're grandfather..." Kiku chuckled at his friend's obvious discomfort. "...but he seems as proud of you as any older brother would be."

"Veh~ what do you think of our school so far, Nicole?" Feliciano interrupted, looking very much like an energetic puppy who was about to chomp down on his favorite chew toy.

The girl didn't answer immediately, thinking through what she was going to say next. She had to be tactful about this as well as truthful (or somewhat truthful). "Well, the school is gargantuan... probably the biggest school to have ever existed." She gave them all amused looks. "Whoever built this school certainly did not spare any expense on you guys. So far, I like my stay here."

"Is it different than a human school?"

"Umm..." Nicole paused. "Not that much, actually. The students here are surprisingly quite similar to their human counterparts. Why? Were you expecting different?"

"Well I heard all these scary rumours about bullies being mean in human schools and crazy gun men-"

The brunet was cut off by a sharp retort from Ludwig. "FELICIANO!"

Immediately, Feliciano started wailing an apology. "Veh! I'm sorry~! Please don't hurt me~!"

Kiku sighed. "That was an insensitive question Italy-kun."

"No, no. It's fine. He's just curious." Nicole placed her hands in front of her in a placating manner. "But to answer your question Feliciano, there are bullies in human schools that make life for other people a nightmare... not that I've ever met one." Nicole shrugged. "I doubt you have any here, though."

The three countries glanced at each other.

"Well... I would not call him a bully, but I suggest that you avoid Ivan Braginski, who is Russia." It was Kiku's turn to look uncomfortable. "He may look gentle, but appearances can be deceiving... especially in his case." Japan's face reddened; the concept of somewhat slandering a fellow student made him very embarrassed, but he thought that Nicole had a right to know about the people she should be wary of.

"He's a Yangire?" Nicole asked, using the Japanese term to describe someone who had an outside, gentle persona but was utterly insane in the inside. There was actually someone like that in the school?

"That, and he also has Yandere qualities as well."

"...well, that's certainly a volatile mix."

Nicole was beginning to wonder if she was going to make it through the year with her sanity intact.

But from what she's seen and heard, it was going to be interesting that was for certain.

And she couldn't wait to write it all down in her observation journal.

* * *

><p><strong>And I am done. This is from Nicole's POV who you met in the last chapter. I decided to try writing from what she sees and who she interacts with, and this was the result. I'm just a disappointed that Charlotte got her own part in Nicole's section (even though Char <em>is <em>the main character). I was hoping to focus it mostly on the other girl transfer student, but oh well. I'll concentrate on doing that next chapter. **

**Now review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Oh, right. I guess I should type up the meanings of these definitions: **

**_Yangire- _**On the outside, they're cute and innocent, ect. This may or may not be an act. However, internally, they are mentally insane and violent.**  
><strong>

**_Yandere- _**Cute and innocent on the outside but on the inside obsessive, controlling and completely insane altogether. What makes them different from a Yangire is that this kind of behaviour is displayed towards the object of their affection. Yikes.

**That's a mini description of those terms; for more info you're better off looking for it at TV tropes.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**My interest in this story hasn't completely vanished, thank goodness, but it may take a while for me to get the chapters out. As I've repeatedly said, I have an interest in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Actually just posted a fic starring fem!Romano and Giotto called Primo and his Country. Anyways, enough babbling; time to get this story started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hetalia Series. I just own the OCs that appear in this fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Samantha did not have anything planned for the day even though it was a beautiful sunny day, which in itself was rare considering that it rained a lot in London. Then again, she had only been in London for a week so she couldn't really say that she was an expert on the weather here.

Normally she would have used the spare time to do her homework or whatever projects the teacher assigned to her, but since school had just started she had easily done all of it and was now left with nothing else to do until classes on Monday again.

She walked over to the shelf that had all her novels. Maybe she could by pass the time by reading? The red head studied her book shelf critically; trying to figure out what she should start off with. There was the Twilight Series, the Mortal Instruments trilogy as well as several books revolving around either the fantasy or slice of life genre.

By now her sister would have barged into her room and demand that Samantha play video games with her or they go out and do something together. But the thought of that was non-existent these days.

That was then and this was now.

Just as she settled onto her bed and opened up the pages of Cindy Ella by Robin Palmer with Prom by Laurie Halse Anderson, there was a knock on her door.

"Hello?" Samantha said, undoing the lock but keeping the bolt on.

"Hey Sammy!" She found herself staring at the face of the cheerful and perky Bella.

"Bella?" Samantha undid the bolt seeing as it was her new friend at World Academy W. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out in the city, um, shopping and hanging out with friends?" She blushed slightly at comparing Bella to a stereotypical valley girl who had nothing on her mind but getting the latest trends.

"That's what I came here for, silly!" Bella beamed at her. "I just dropped by to ask if you wanted to come!"

Samantha blinked and then felt the fading blush on her face come back full force. "Oh, I..." She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. A blue tank top and a faded pair of jeans that had a tear at the knee.

"I'm not dressed." Samantha stated. "Do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

"Nope!"

"Kay." Samantha lightly closed the door before racing to her drawers and searching for a set of clothes she should wear for her first outing in London.

She threw a pair of denim capris onto the bed followed by a dark purple spaghetti strap top. Not that much different than what she was wearing at the moment, but much more cleaner looking. Quickly getting dressed in the clothes she picked out, she grabbed a denim jacket as well as a shoulder strap bag that fit her keys, cellphone and wallet.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said, opening the door five minutes later.

Bella looked at her watch and blinked in surprise. "Wow, that was fast. I thought you'd take longer than that."

Samantha looked away, unsure what to say to that. She wasn't necessarily that picky about her clothes; she just wore them as long as they looked clean.

"Anyways, c'mon. The others already went ahead of us and are waiting!"

"Others?" Samantha blinked, suddenly feeling nervous. She wasn't used to large groups of people; in fact hanging out with four or five others made her stomach do flip flops. Unlike Charlotte, she was an introvert and was nervous around people she didn't know that well.

"Yup!" Bella's smile began to drop at the uncomfortable expression on Samantha's face. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Samantha shook her head. Just because she didn't feel right hanging out with a huge crowd didn't mean she had to drag down Bella when she had went out of her way to ask Samantha to join her.

"Nope!" Samantha forced herself to smile even though her heart was thudding hard against her rib cage. "Anyways, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer!"

**XXXX**

After Bella dialed in the cell number of one of the people they were presumably going to be hanging out with, they headed to the mall where the others were waiting for them.

"Lizzy!" Bella said after a few minutes of searching the crowd in the food court. When a pretty long haired brunette with green eyes looked in their direction from a table she was occupying with a group of other girls, she waved at them.

Bella waved back and took Samantha by the hand, dragging the girl towards the table. Excluding the brunette, there were three other girls: a girl with dark tanned skin and dark brown hair tied into two pigtails with red ribbons, an asian girl with long hair that had pink flowers in it and finally a girl with short blonde hair cut in a chin length bob and a blue ribbon placed on the right side of her head.

The girl with red ribbons frowned at Samantha making the latter flinch slightly before turning her gaze on Bella. "This is the _friend_ you invited?"

Bella frowned at the other girl as well. "Yes, this is Samantha. Is there something wrong with that, _Veronique_?"

Before the girl could say anything, the brunette who had invited them over cut in. "Veronique, the two of them are twins. This is obviously not her."

Samantha wondered how long they expected her to stand around and just let them talk about her like she wasn't there. She was tempted to say good bye to Bella and walk off since it seemed that they didn't appreciate her presence at all, but Bella tightened her grip on Samantha's wrist making that option impossible.

There was an awkward silence that was then broken by the girl with the blue ribbon. "Are you hungry? We're almost finished lunch so you two should go get your food as well."

"Good idea Erika!" Bella exclaimed before proceeding to drag Samantha towards the food vendors. "C'mon Sammy, let's go get something to eat! I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Ah..." Samantha realized that she _was _hungry. And with the different aromas coming from the various vendors around them, her stomach was demanding that she eat something _now. _

After a few minutes of debate, they decided to get some fast food. Samantha picked out a MacDonald's which Bella said was fine with her; she hadn't really had MacDonald's before.

"Sorry about that," Bella said when they were waiting in line to place their orders.

Samantha looked up from counting the money she was going to use to buy her food. "Um..."

"About my friends." She looked over her shoulder to glance at the group they had just been talking to moments before. "They, well, Seychelles is a lot nicer than that."

"Seychelles?" Samantha said. Was she talking about Veronique?

"Veronique." Bella clarified for her.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Truth be told, Samantha had dealt with much worse than the icy reception that Veronique had given her. She had dealt with the type that liked to stomp and shred your self-confidence piece by piece as well as humiliate you in public as much as they could. But her former tormentors stopped humiliating her in front of big crowds since Charlotte would always get right into their faces and turn the tables on them.

"It probably has to do with your sister," Bella said, making Samantha wince slightly. "She and Veronique... had a bad start."

"Oh no," Samantha groaned. "What did Charlotte do?"

"She accidentally bumped into Veronique in the cafeteria on Wednesday and knocked both her and the tray onto the ground. Unfortunately, Veronique chose to eat curry that day."

"Anyways, Veronique got mad at her... something about costs and your sister didn't take Veronique getting mad at her lying down so they got into this huge argument that didn't stop until Mr. Beilschmidt arrived on the scene. Luckily for them, they didn't get hauled into the office but he did lecture them in front of the whole cafeteria."

"...oh." Samantha said, suddenly disheartened.

What happened to her sister when she was in the hospital? Charlotte used to be social and loud, making friends and enemies alike wherever she walked and not caring about whatever anyone thought of her-actually, she still didn't care about other people's opinions judging by the rate of how many people already didn't like her.

By the time she woke up, it was like her twin sister who she used to know everything about and who always stuck around to make her feel better had never existed at all.

Charlotte was like a total stranger to her now. One with a powerful emotional barrier set up that would allow no one to get close to her.

"So don't worry about it. And I'll talk to Veronique about her attitude earlier." Bella said, trying to make her new friend feel better.

"Thanks." Samantha sighed. "But I can't really blame her for mistaking me for Charlotte... we're twins after all."

Bella didn't say anything after that and picking up their trays they headed to the table the others had occupied just in time to see a white haired boy getting hit right in the face by a frying pan wielded by the brunette with green eyes.

Samantha gaped openly at the sight along with a majority of the people in the food court. Bella placed a hand on the side of her face, looking completely exasperated as if she was used to this sort of thing.

"Oh geez." She muttered into her hand.

Veronique, Erika and the asian girl looked as if they were used to the scene as well since they just continued eating or glanced down at the twitching boy on the ground in amusement.

Samantha recognized the boy as being in one of her classes. She also recognized his friends; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy who she also shared classes with. The third boy had even asked if she wanted to 'hang out' sometime.

The very memory of that moment made her shiver.

Accompanying the three of them was fellow transfer student, Nicole Zheng. She didn't appear overly concerned about her new friend being smacked in the face, only sidling up close enough to him to nudge his body with her foot.

"Let's go join them." Was all Bella said.

"Um, okay." Samantha said, a little weird-ed out about her friend just nonchalantly took in the whole situation as if someone getting hit in the face with a kitchen utensil was an everyday occurrence.

Was she ever going to get used to this?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! I didn't think I would ever get this chapter done in one day! I must have really been inspired to write this chapter. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates over the past few weeks. <strong>

**And yes, this does mention Charlotte. When will I write a chapter that doesn't mention the temperamental red head? I'll have to look that up.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter Six

**Hmm... after much delaying, I decided to get off my lazy butt and start on the sixth chapter of this. I placed up a new fic called 'The Guardian Angel' but I'm still planning out the third chapter and I have the fourth chapter to work on as well. But I still want to work on this... hey, what do you guys think of the suggestion of putting in gossip and cliques in this story? Of course, it won't center around how mean fellow peers can be but it's just a suggestion. **

**Anyways, time to get started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hetalia series. I do, however, own the six human transfer students.**

**WARNING: Mentions of abortion in the story. I know it's a very touch subject, so if you don't want to read this chapter, it's okay to skip. Or just skip the part mentioning abortion; it's fine with me either way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"I have never lost this game in two years. There is no way that I'm going to lose to you today!" Nicole growled, eyes flashing as she glared at the albino standing on the platform next to hers. She was not going to lose this dance off; especially to _him _because he would never let her live it down.

"Ha! Well that's because you never came across the awesome me until now!" Gilbert smirked at her, returning the look as if to say that he accepted the challenge.

"Oh, you're on!"

And that was how an hour and a half later, Nicole and Gilbert were still on the DDR arcade machine trying to out do the other with a large crowd of spectators over looking the two students battling it out on expert mode.

They had left the school grounds at about ten o'clock, earlier than they intended since Gilbert was too impatient to wait till the actual time they decided to go out. So after the guy had phoned her up, Nicole got dressed and was out the door before her new friend could act on his threat of breaking into the girls dorm and pounding down the door in the process.

"How long have they been at it?" Luke Stephens, one of the three transfer students who were male asked. He had come along with fellow transfers William "Will" Davies and Ren Magami who didn't seem as interested in the dance battle as Luke did. They had joined the crowd when they saw it was their classmates garnering the attention of everyone in the arcade.

"An hour and a half." Antonio answered.

"Man, that's a long time." Luke drawled, his australian accent emphasizing the sentence. "I mean, I love the game and all but I don't know if I could dance _that _long."

"Oui." Francis nodded as his blue eyes roamed Luke's muscular form with longing. "In fact, once the two of them are done why don't you show us just how much of a good dancer you are?"

"Heh, I'm not as good as them though." The aussie chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.

"It does not matter." Francis smirked.

"Sorry." Will moved to Luke's side and grabbed him by the upper arm. "But me and Ren are pretty hungry. That means it's time to go and get lunch, Luke."

"What? Come on, mate! We haven't even played any games yet!" Luke protested as he struggled against Will's tight grip. The tanned boy ignored him and continued dragging him away.

"It's your fault for not playing any of them when you got the chance."

"How could I with those two at it?" Luke argued. "It's kinda hard to play games when you get the chance of watching the dance off of the century."

The rest of the argument couldn't be heard as Luke and Will were too far away to hear, much to the disappointment of Francis.

"He's straight, you know." Nicole said as she walked up next to him. Before either her or Gilbert could win the dance off and determine who the 'Most Awesome Dancer' was, the owner of the arcade kicked the both of them off the DDR platforms. His claim was that they were in an arcade, not the Broadway musical.

Plus their competition was losing him money as everyone else was too distracted by the two to play the other games around them.

She watched the retreating forms of the three boys, smirking at Luke struggling within Will and now Ren's grip as he tried to run back into the arcade. Even though the Aussie looked like he worked out at least several days a week, both Will and Ren appeared to have worked out more. And Nicole heard a rumor that Ren was descended from a line of ninjas and was still practicing the art of his ancestors.

"All the good ones are," The personification of France said dramatically.

"I thought it was the opposite," Gilbert suddenly appeared on Francis' other side. "Doesn't the saying go 'All the good ones are gay'?"

"That probably applies to females." Nicole snorted. "We tend to go for the quality of what makes a person, we don't go for them because they look 'hawt'."

"Are you saying guys are shallow?" He challenged.

"Nah, girls can be as equally shallow. You can usually tell if they handle their guy as some sort of accessory that looks good with them and if they care more about their appearance than anything else."

"Hmm..." Gilbert looked thoughtful, a smirk slowly etching itself on his face. "Sounds interesting. Mind telling me more?"

"Huh, you didn't strike me as being the type who was interested in Girl 101." Nicole couldn't help saying as she gave him a smirk of her own.

"Well if more chicks flock to me because of your lessons, then I'm ready to learn!"

"Sign me up as well!" Francis butted in. "I'm sure I could use your advice on both genders."

"Do you think you can help me with attracting a temperamental Italian boy?" Antonio asked with an expectant gleam in his eyes.

Nicole stared at them with dead pan eyes. How did she suddenly become their teacher on how the inner workings of a girl's mind work? And Antonio's comment clenched that he was indeed gay; why else would he ask for her help in wooing Lovino, also known as Romano or South Italy, the older and more temperamental brother of Feliciano?

Well, she'd have to think a bit on that one. She wasn't an expert when it came to homosexuality.

"Alright, first of all..." Nicole's eyes narrowed at Gilbert. "Don't brag about your 'five meters'. Chicks do not dig that and you're likely to get slapped than asked out."

"Are you serious?" Gilbert said in disbelief. "But that's the best part about me!"

"Yeah. It makes you sound insecure about your actual size." Nicole snorted, ignoring the albino's indignant spluttering. "That's another difference about girls; we aren't as eager to get laid as you are."

"That isn't the case for moi. I've bedded quite a few girls as well as boys through out the years and they all seemed eager to sleep with yours truly." Francis winked.

Nicole blushed and shook her head. "Yeah... that's nice Francis, though it wasn't really necessary to tell me."

Actually, that was a very scary thought considering the french boy couldn't be any older than sixteen or seventeen. She did not want to know the age of when he first slept with someone.

"So how come some girls like to sleep with our resident playboy over here?" Gilbert jabbed his thumb at his friend.

_Because they're immature idiots who don't think things through and always regret it when it's too late? _Was the the first thing that popped up into her mind, but she shook her head and tried to think of a more appropriate answer.

In the end, she just shrugged and said, "Preference, probably. I'm not saying all girls want to wait until they're truly in love with their boyfriend or when they're married. Or they think they're ready but most of the time, it turns out to be the opposite and most say they wish they waited."

"Ah."

"Is it true that females feel and think differently about sex than boys?" Antonio asked as the four of them began to walk through out the mall, not going anywhere in particular.

Nicole tried to decipher the meaning of his words, not quite sure what the spaniard was asking her but she answered anyways and hoped that she got it right.

"I wouldn't know since I've never slept with anyone before," At those words both Francis and Gilbert snickered and the asian girl glared at them as a result before continuing to answer Antonio's question. "But from what I've heard and read, yes. Apparently, it's a much more emotional experience for us since our minds tend to mature earlier than our male counterparts. Plus if the condom breaks or if no one even bothers putting one on, the girls usually suffer the consequences. One of them is an unplanned pregnancy."

"But how do you know so much about this stuff?" Gilbert was still snickering at Nicole's earlier revelation. "I mean, if you're still a virgin and all."

"Because a former friend of mine decided to sleep with a boy four years her senior and got pregnant as a result." She sighed, remembering part of the reason of why she decided to transfer to World Academy W when she received the invitation. "I read up on things after that."

Last year, her ex-friend Tracey had come over to her house completely freaked out over something. Once they retreated into the sanctuary of Nicole's room where it was unlikely that anyone would over hear her, Tracey revealed to her that she was pregnant and that she was going to get an abortion immediately.

And she needed Nicole's help to do it since she didn't want her parents finding out at all costs.

Nicole could understand the want for an abortion. Tracey's parents were extremely religious and strict, and if they found out that their daughter was pregnant, there was no doubt that wouldn't hesitate in kicking Tracey out and telling her never to show up on their door step again.

But when Nicole asked if she was sure, Tracey didn't hesitate to say yes. The only reason she got pregnant in the first place was because the condom broke that night. She didn't want the kid; it was an accident, a fluke, a mistake.

Nicole's stomach churned at her friend's callous comment and she felt close to throwing up, but she pretended that things were okay. She just asked how many weeks the fetus was and her friend calculated it to be a month and a half. Since that estimated the fetus to be around six weeks old, Tracey was still eligible to get an abortion since in Singapore the time limit was 24 weeks and below.

To make things short, Tracey had the fetus successfully removed and thought nothing much of it after wards. Nicole wasn't able to brush off the incident easily and found it hard to talk to her friend.

Not that it mattered since Tracey avoided her like the plague and even went so far to 'tease' her and get the other girls into it as well after they had an argument over the whole thing.

And things only went down hill from there...

"...I see." Francis sounded thoughtful and Nicole's attention snapped back at him to see that there was a _thoughtful _expression on his face to match his tone of voice.

Nicole was amazed; the personification of France could actually be lucid.

"How about we get lunch?" Antonio chirped, changing the subject whether he knew it or not. "I'm hungry. How about you guys?"

"Now that you mention it, dancing makes you work up an appetite." Gilbert's stomach grumbled as if to agree with him, making Nicole snicker. It was revenge for the virgin comment.

"Oui. But the choices of food here are so... bland." Francis sniffed.

"Francis, you're just saying that because they aren't serving any french food here."

"This is a mall." Nicole rolled her eyes. "People come here to shop; not for the great cuisine that explodes in your tongue when you take a bite."

"Si! That's for the restaurants!" Antonio agreed, not getting Nicole's sarcasm at all.

"Hey! There's Lizzy!" Gilbert exclaimed once they got to the food court and he spotted the table the brunette was sitting at with three other girls.

The other three watched as Gilbert strolled over towards the girl. He said something that as usual, must have annoyed the personification of Hungary because she then proceeded to whack him in the face with a frying pan.

"Huh. That's the first time I've seen the legendary frying pan of doom." Nicole said. She made a mental note to record that in her journal later.

The other two members of the Bad Touch Trio and Nicole proceeded towards the table, not at all panicked over the fact that their friend's face just met the back side of a frying pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. But I'm going to have to explain a few things here; such as the abortion part.<strong>

**Abortion is a very controversial topic for many societies, as you all know. I studied up a bit on the information before typing it down, so as far as I know it's accurate. **

**In Nicole's case, she was uncomfortable with going through the procedure in the first place, but she also knew what was at stake. The well being of the mother (what her parents could do to her) as well as the resources to take care of the child if her friend decided to keep it. Even if Nicole was to disagree with the abortion, in the end it's ultimately her friend's choice. The only thing she could do was accept it in the end and be supportive. **

**What caused the eventual fissure between Nicole and Tracey until they were no longer friends is that Tracey made the decision so lightly without reflecting that she held a life within her- one that she created even if it was unintentional- and went back to doing what got her pregnant in the first place without a second thought. **

**Of course, I know that abortion is a difficult for nearly everyone who decides to go through it but Tracey is an example of someone who merely cares about herself.**

**As for the topics discussed, I remember reading up on a lot of books about it. As well as accounts on the internet. Feel free to correct me if you think I'm wrong.  
><strong>


End file.
